She Knew
by Hollyhock-san
Summary: *New version and finally complete* In the end, she knew...
1. She Knew

**Author Note:** Alright. This is the new version of She Knew. Chapter one isn't that much different form the original, but I did make some noticeable changes to it. I hope they are good changes. This time, I'm not putting in quotes! Last time I did, it messed me up.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix. I own only a copy of Advent Children and my fat, black cat Wolverine.

**She Knew**

She knew. She knew it was over before it started. She knew she'd take the blow meet for Aerith. She knew she'd pushed the flower girl away from the blade so intent on taking her life. She knew that it would be her end.

What she didn't knew, or even expect was his shock. She didn't expect him to slowly, carefully remove the Masamune from her body. She didn't expect him to shed a tear or even remember _them._

What she expected was cold indifference. What she got was shocked disbelief.

The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth and she accepted her fate. As the thick warmth of blood slid down her chest and back onto him and pooled around them like shimmering rubies, she knew.

She knew before Niblehime was burnt to the ground. She knew before the once human General went insane and turned her village, her home into nothing but ash on the wind.

She knew even as she shuddered one of her last breaths. She knew, and even then, she smiled in the face of death.

Tifa knew she was going to die. She knew no cure could save her. She knew the moment she meet _him_, her death would be at his hands and how she wished she was wrong.

Those same hands held her when she was scared, caressed only as a lover should, those hands that swore never to harm her, those hands that swore to keep her safe. But now, those hands held her in fear, not love.

Tifa knew that the Great General Sephiroth would be her end. He was a fire meant to destroy, a fire that could not be tamed. And oh how he burned her.

Before life faded from her red wine eyes, she knew.

Cloud's soft gasp, Sephiroth's pleads, and Aerith's cries faded, she knew.

She knew and she was glade that, the last thing she saw wasn't his anguish ridden mako filled green eyes, but green eyes wide, and full of child like wounder. She didn't feel the long, smooth, length of hair the color of the blade that slayed her, but hair just as silver but shorter, softer. She didn't see Sephiroth's sharp, angel like features creased in self regret and sorrow. She saw a baby like face, a face that was sweet and full of child like love and had a missing tooth smile.

As Tifa died, she knew. She knew her son would never be like his father. The very same man who took her life. As she passed, the cries and pleads became the soft laugh of her five year old. As she passed her name became mommy. Her last thoughts were not on what she knew or didn't know, they were on her poor son. The son that would have to grow up with out mommy.

"Riku..." The name rolled off her blood covered lips in a mere whisper. A whisper that Sephiroth never heard.


	2. He Knew

**Author Note:** Here is the second chapter. It's all told from Riku's point of view. If you don't notice, he grows older through out the chapter to the age he's at in Kingdom Hearts. This is totally different than the original chapter two and I like this one more. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** Finale Fantasy VII and Kingdom Hearts don't belong to me. I only own some Nora Roberts books.

**He Knew**

The second she took her last breath, he knew. He knew mommy was gone. He felt it deep in his young bones. He didn't want to believe it though. Mommy would never, ever leave him! But, even though he denied it with his very being, he knew.

He knew, even as the large glowing space rock began to fall and turn the once blue sky red mommy, she... was never coming back.

At the tender age of five he knew mommy was never going to hold him when he had a nightmare. She was going to scold him when he did wrong or laugh or even smile. She was gone and, he knew that.

So, when Uncle Cloud walked in after saving the world, all he did was hold up his arms. He didn't cry, didn't scream. He only let Uncle Cloud hold him.

Years flew by yet, he knew the flower lady Aerith was not his mom. His mom was someone else. He knew he hurt Aerith's feelings and made Uncle Cloud mad but he couldn't help it. She wasn't his mom. His mom... well he didn't know who she was. He could only remember her strong arms and soothing voice. He could remember nothing else. He knew though, he knew with everything in him that Aerith wasn't his mother.

Even though he knew his real mother was long gone from this world, he blamed her. Because she left him, he turned to the darkness in his heart. Because of her abandoning him, he hurt Sora. He knew deep in his dark heart though, he couldn't blame his mother. It wasn't her fault her life was taken from her far to soon. He also knew it wasn't her fault she was stolen form him so early in his life and he also knew he couldn't blame her for the darkness he turned to. He knew it was all his fault he turned to the darkness...

Riku glared at the man before him. He knew his _father_ was the one who took his mother and hurt Aerith, the only mother he knew, Uncle Cloud, the only father he knew and Sora, his one and only light. Riku could safely place all his hurt, all his anger and could even place the blame on him for turning to the darkness in his heart.

Riku cloud place the blame on Sephiroth all he wanted but, the truth was, Riku willing went to the darkness and nothing could change that. He just hoped his real mother didn't hate him for it.

In his mind, Riku could feel her slender yet strong arms wrap around him and pull him to her chest. In his mind he could hear her whisper how proud she was of him. In his mind, Riku cloud hear her say sorry for leaving him... He knew in the end that, he could never blame his mother or father.


	3. He Never Knew

**Author Note:** This is the finale chapter and I am so sorry this had taken so long to get out. I had a major case of writers block and the moment I got over it, it came back. I'm just so glad I got this fic done. From now on, I'm writing my mutil chapter fics out before posting them.

Before I end this, I want to thank all you who have either reviewed, alerted or favorite this fic.

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix. I own nothing.

**He Never Knew**

He never knew that she would take the blow meet for the flower girl and yet, she did. With out a thought on how her death would effect him, she pushed the last cetra out of the way and took the killing blow that was never meet for her.

He watch in sick fascination as his blade enter her back and emerged from between her full breasts. Red quickly bloomed on her chest and back like a desert rose.

With care he thought he no longer had, he removed the blade from her. He lowered her body and cradled her dying form to his chest. He didn't care that her blood stained his sword, him and pooled around them, all he cared about with the woman dying in his arms.

He pleaded and begged her to stay, but no matter how hard he tried, he knew she could not answer his pleas. He watched as her blood stained lips moved and formed words but, he didn't care. All he cared about at that moment in time was her and how she breathed her last, raspy breath.

As he left her body, he never knew that the words her lips had formed were his son's name. He never knew that the little boy his remnant had stole two years after Tifa's death was his son and now, as he stared into those green eyes so like his own, he wish he knew.

Sephiroth never knew he father the boy who caused so much trouble yet, brought so much joy for the key blade wielder.

As he saw his son, the only child he ever sire stand over the fallen key blade wielder, he saw Tifa, he saw him and he wished with everything he had that he could just turn back time and stop Niblehime, stop himself from taking the life of the only woman who loved him for him and not the great General but, once the hands of time move, you can't turn them back. Sephiroth learned that the hard way.


End file.
